hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace Promotion Ceremony 238207.20
((Twilight's Edge, Deep Space 17)) ::A spotlight came up on the stage and Commander Kare'en jumped up, figuring that this was his cue. He nodded to a yeoman at his side and he walked up into the spotlight, clanging a spoon against the side of a glass of synthehol champagne.:: Kare'en: Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. ::The Commander smiled and looked out over the crowd, waiting for it to settle down a bit.:: Kare'en: Thank you. Now there is no need to tell you that the excitement of the last mission took a lot out of the crew. Still, we were able to save lives and to open up contacts with the Free Trade Union through Captain Belairey. We are grateful that she and some of her crew have chosen to join us tonight. ::To some slight applause, Belairey rose, looking very embarrassed. Kare'en waited for her to seat herself before continuing.:: Kare'en: You are no doubt aware of what happened to the Wallace last night. All the more reason to take this time to enjoy ourselves here tonight. But there are a few more things that need to be done. If Ensign Tavex could come forward please? ::The Commander waited for a moment until Tavex could join him onstage.:: Kare'en: Ensign, it has been my privilege to see you grow from an eager but nervous Ensign to become a valuable member of this crew. For your hard work and enthusiasm, it is my pleasure to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade, with all the duties and privileges thereunto. ::The Commander smiled and motioned for the yeoman to come forward. He took a half-pip from the box that she held and attached it to Tavex's collar. Then he shook the new Lt jg's hand firmly.:: Tavex: Thank you. ::Kare'en turned with a smile to the crowd.:: Kare'en: It is also my privilege to make official the announcement that Lieutenant Tavex has accepted the role of ship's counselor for the Wallace. So, while my door is always open to listen to you, Counselor Tavex gets paid to do so. I hope you all take advantages of his services as needed. Tavex: ::energetically.:: You *all* better come to me at least to say hello!! Especially you, Sidney! ::The Commander's eyes roamed the room for a moment.:: Kare'en: Is Ensign Salak here still? Salak: I am, Sir. ::The Commander gave the Ensign a moment to come forward.:: Kare'en: Ensign, your calm head in extreme circumstances saved many lives aboard the P'kothla. It is my great privilege to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade, with all the duties and privileges thereunto. ::The Commander attached the half-pip, and after a moment of hesitation, he offered the Vulcan salute to Salak.:: Salak: Thank you, Sir. ::The Commander leaned in and added in a low voice.:: Kare'en: When you return, we will see about making you the permanent Head of Engineering. If you're interested. Salak: I'd be honoured to. ::The Commander let the new Lieutenant take his seat and he turned to the crowd again.:: Kare'en: Could Dr. Riley come forward please? ::The Commander covered a cough with his hand as the Doctor came forward. Then he continued.:: Kare'en: Doctor, your services to the crew as acting CMO have been many, especially during the recent rescue mission. Your compassion is an inspiration. It is my honor to promote you to the rank of full Lieutenant, with all the duties and privileges thereunto. Riley: ::Smiling:: Thank you, Sir. ::The Commander smiled.:: Kare'en: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Lieutenant, Junior Grade Tavex, Lieutenant Junior Grade Salak, and Lieutenant Riley. ::Alana stood abruptly, clapping with a smile on her face.:: Devar: Congratulations! ::Raising her glass, in a toast.:: Devar: to Tavex, Salak and Riley and to us all. To great journeys in the future, to health and excitement. May the future hold bright things for us all, for Deep Space 17 and the Wallace herself. Tavex: ::raising his glass of Tamarian Frost.:: Here, Here! W